Glitter and Swords: Glimmadora Drabbles
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Drabbles of these two who have now taken over my life. Will be added as I think of them.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!"

Glimmer jumps backward with a yelp, glaring down at the plant that just nicked her thumb. "That hurt! Perfuma, why did it do that?"

The princess of flowers hides a tiny smile. "Ah, I should have warned you about that plant. It has thorns to keep predators from eating it, and over-enthusiastic princesses from picking it."

Glimmer shoots a mock glare at Perfuma. "Gee, thanks for that." She holds up her injured thumb as she tries to reach into her pocket. "I know I have a handkerchief somewhere…"

"You're hurt?"

Both Perfuma and Glimmer look up to see She-Ra walk up, a look of concern on her face.

Perfuma motions to the plant. "Seems that plant didn't exactly like Glimmer trying to pick it, so it pricked her."

"Oh." Before Glimmer can say anything, the warrior has gently taken her hand in hers. "Here, let me."

Before the princess of Brightmoon can protest, She-Ra closes her eyes and lets her healing magic fix the somewhat insignificant cut. Then she bends down and kisses Glimmer's thumb. "There? Better?"

Glimmer is thunderstruck but manages to get her brain working again and says "Yeah, that's much better. Thanks."

The warrior grins broadly, lowers her hand, and turns to head over to the gate of the garden.

Glimmer looks down at her thumb and then back up at the retreating She-Ra until she's gone. Then she whirls around to see a grinning Perfuma who looks like she's about to burst.

"…what?" she asks, blushing.

"Oh you two are so cute!" The sprite squeals, clapping her hands together. "That was sooooo adorable!"

Glimmer looks back down at her thumb. A smile spreads across her face. "Yeah…yeah, I guess that was cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Adora isn't exactly sure how they ended up like this; kissing and making out with Glimmer in the garden like her very life depended on it.

But honestly she isn't complaining.

When she would make out with Catra—which would happen when both were frustrated and needed to take it out with something that wasn't fighting—the cat girl was all hard and demanding, seeming to care more about her own pleasure than anything else.

But Glimmer is different.

She reacts with the cutest little gasps and moans, especially when Adora teases her neck with little nips and bites. She loves how the princess whimpers when she lingers on a sensitive spot and rakes her hands through her hair when she sucks a bruise on said spot.

That being said, Glimmer does give as good as she gets.

She smirks as Adora shudders from nails gently scratching down her back—mindful of the almost-healed gashes—and bites her lower lip, gently pulling it between her teeth and letting go.

Adora then kisses her hard, trying to pour all her feelings into the kiss. Glimmer groans and tightens her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Air unfortunately becomes an issue and they have to separate, both panting and gasping.

"You okay?" Adora asks.

Glimmer sighs and leans forward, resting her head on Adora's shoulder. "Hmm, yeah." She murmurs dreamily. "I'm great."

The blonde can't help but grin. "That good, huh?"

"Oh, shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

Adora sits at a table in the castle's kitchen, watching as Glimmer putters around grabbing this and that. "What exactly are you making?" She asks trying not be too amused.

The princess turns to her. "I'm glad you asked. I am gonna show you how to make my super special specialty: lemonade!"

The former Captain raises an eyebrow. "What's lemonade?"

"Ah, I'll show you!" Now having her ingredients, Glimmer sits down next to Adora. "First, we've got lemons, water, and sugar syrup."

Ever with the sweet tooth, Adora reaches a finger over to the bottle only to have her hand caught by her girlfriend. "Ah, ah, ah! We have to make it first, Adora."

"Fine. What do we do first?"

Glimmer takes the small chef's knife and a yellow fruit. "We got to cut these in half and juice them. So get a knife and start cutting, captain!"

Hiding a grin, Adora salutes and takes said items. "Aye aye, Your Highness."

Once the lemons are cut, then Glimmer shows Adora how to use the juicer. Soon they have enough for the bottom of the pitcher.

"Right, now we add the water and then the sugar syrup, some ice, stir...and done! Ta-da!"

Adora gazes at the liquid in the pitcher. "...it kind of looks pink."

"Well yeah, only pink lemons grow here on Bright Moon. Can you get us some cups?"

Adora gets up to do so only to have the cook nearby bring them some. He winks at Glimmer and walks away.

Amused, Adora turns to her. "You know him?"

"Oh, yeah, he's known me since I was a kid. I used to come down here and ask him to give me snacks I wasn't supposed to eat, he'd trick me and give me vegetables." Glimmer takes the pitcher and pours the drinks. "There we are, one for you, and one for me."

Adora picks up the cup and brings it to her nose. "(Sniff) Hmm. It smells good."

"It'll taste even better."

Adora finally takes a sip; she swallows and smacks her lips, letting the taste work.

"Well?"

The warrior makes a face. "It's, it's a little sour."

"Oh, I can fix that." Glimmer takes a sip of hers, and then gently pulls Adora to her face in a kiss.

The liquid is passed between them during the kiss and then Glimmer pulls away a little, smiling at the slightly dazed look on her girlfriend's face. "Better?"

Adora finally smiles. "Mmm. Much sweeter."


	4. Fantasy

Glimmer is glad for once that Bow is at his dads' house, and that Adora pretty much went to her own room and fell asleep.

Because she wants to be alone for what she's doing right now.

She's taken off her nightgown and bra, and is closing her eyes as she thinks about one thing that happened today.

After the morning training session, she had walked out into the hallway when she was suddenly stopped by Adora, looking a little...

Well, you get the idea.

She slips a hand down her stomach and past the waistband of her panties as she remembers Adora licking her lips before leaning in and kissing her. How their bodies seemed to fit together as she was pushed against a wall with Adora's leg slotted in between hers.

She's wet--incredibly so, she finds. Adora has this much of an effect on her. She slips her fingers against her folds, spreading herself open and just gently teasing. She wants to prolong this as much as possible.

She thinks back to how Adora growled into her mouth as her fingers tangled into blonde hair, how strong calloused hands gripped her hips and encouraged a soft grinding motion on her muscled thigh. That had been interesting, as usually she was the one that initiated their intimacy with Adora eventually giving as much passion as she did.

So this was something. And it turned her on, like, a lot.

They'd had to stop as there was the sound of Angella calling for her daughter. But she remembers the wolfish grin that was on the warrior's face as they parted, and the way she kissed her one more time before leaving her alone: warm and hungry and passionate.

Apparently Adora gets frisky after training; she files that away for future reference. But right now she needs to focus on herself.

She slides a finger inside her pussy as she lets her mind wander.

What would Adora be like as a lover? They've only gone as far as second base yet that doesn't mean she can't imagine it.

She imagines messy blonde hair hanging over bare shoulders marked with muscle and scars (oh gods the thought of Adora's body drove her wild) and blue eyes shining like crystal as a hand (not hers) slides inside her heat.

She can hear a rough husky voice whispering into her ear as she made love to her; things like so beautiful and feel how wet you are for me and Glimmer I love you so much.

But then maybe Adora would be a little rough, rumbling profanities into her ear (she's learned that Adora has the mouth of an educated sailor much to her mother's chagrin) and concentrating on pleasuring her.

Sometimes Adora, when she thinks no one can hear her, will make a noise, a little grunt of satisfaction or dissatisfaction depending on what she's doing.

And she could imagine hearing that as she bent down to kiss her.

Okay, she's definitely getting close to her threshold now. Her hips are moving instinctually and there's a ball of heat growing in the pit of her stomach. She just needs a little bit more...

She brings her free hand up to her left breast and cups it, thinking about when they're making out how Adora will reach up and rub her breasts through her bra, heft them in her hands and pinch her nipples through the fabric.

In her fantasy Adora bends down and sucks on her nipples, biting and sucking.

She pinches her nipple herself and moans "Adora..."

Almost there...

Just a little more...

Now fantasy Adora is kissing and nipping her way down her lover's body...

Then she grins up at her, that same smile she saw earlier today...

And then...

The image of seeing those blue eyes she loves so much gleaming up at her from between her legs is what pushes her over the edge.

Her back arches up from the bed and she cries out, eyes screwed shut, sweat beading and dripping down her body. One name is on her lips.

"Adora!"

She finally comes down from her high, running her dry hand through her hair.

"Think I beat my personal record," she jokes to herself. Noticing how sticky she is, she teleports down from her bed and makes her way over to her waterfall.

'Okay...I'm going to jump her after the next training session."


End file.
